Apparently I'm a Boy Now
by The Queen of Double Standards
Summary: As Mew's initiation into the world of Vocaloid, fans have to find something wrong with her, right? Well, how about this: on hearing her, people initially assume she's a boy. Poor Mew.


**Apparently I'm a Boy Now**

"Oh my gosh, have you heard the new Vocaloid?"

"I know! So cool, right?"

"It's great that they've finally released another boy for V3."

"I can't wait to see him sing a duet with Len! It's gonna be so awesome!"

"What's his name, anyway?"

"Mew."

"Mew? Like the cat?"

"Yeah, I know, right? Oh my gosh, do you think he has cat ears? And a tail?"

"We can only hope. Oh my gosh, I'm losing blood just imagining it."

And then, one schoolgirl fainted into the other's arms. Mew, sitting on the city bus behind where they stood, felt her face going bright red as they continued on and on. She really ought to say something. After all, these girls seemed to be fans of hers, even if they thought she was, well, a boy. She sighed heavily, attracting their attention for a moment before sending their curious gazes away with a tense smile. No, she couldn't say anything. Still, how long would this keep going? Seriously, it wasn't like her picture wasn't on the front of her debut album. Did she look like a boy?

Then, desperately, hearing them say they'd be leaving on the next stop, Mew stood up and said, "Um, excuse me, girls?"

The two girls turned to her curiously. Then, one gasped, and, her eyes bright with excitement exclaimed, "Oh my God, you're Mew! That new Vocaloid! I can't believe I didn't recognize you! I'm so sorry!"

"Oh my God, you're gorgeous!" the other exclaimed, quickly cutting off her friend. "I wish we had boys like you in our school!"

"B-but, well—" Mew started.

"Can we have a picture with you?" the girls pleaded with big, shining eyes.

"O-okay," Mew mumbled. She'd just tell them after. However, once the picture was taken, the girls squealed, thanked Mew passionately, and ran off the bus as the doors opened, screeching about how they had a picture with 'him' and how 'he' had let them hug 'him'. Mew sighed, dejected, and sunk into her seat.

. . .

"It's because our 'shota' boys messed everything up for us girls," Gumi comforted the woman as she spilled everything on arriving home. The two girls sat across from each other at the table in their kitchen while Gakupo rummaged through the fridge. "Seriously. We don't have any manly men, so everyone assumes any deep-voiced girl is another one of those guys."

"Hey, I'm a manly man!" Gakupo exclaimed.

Gumi cast him a withering look. "Honestly, Gakkun? Have you seen your hair?" She tossed a carrot which appeared as though from nowhere at his head, suddenly infuriated. "This is why no one will take Mew-chan seriously!"

"G-Gumi, don't do that!" Mew exclaimed, reaching out to stop the girl before she threw more carrots at the departing Gakupo.

"Don't worry, Mew-chan," Iroha said, having somehow appeared behind them. Mew whipped around to face the grinning kittyler who sat on the kitchen's island. "Everyone thinks I'm a boy, too, when they hear me. Well, actually, they think I'm Len, but he's a guy, so it's still kind of mean."

"At least you don't have everyone complaining about how you sound like 'an older-ish Rin,'" Miki said, scowling as she went through some of her fan mail while sitting in a chair between Gumi and Mew. "Honestly, I mean, they don't even care about my songs. They're just like 'OMG you stole Rin's voice!'"

"The guys have it just as hard," Len complained, clinging onto Iroha's back as she leaped off the island and nonchalantly gave him a piggyback ride. "Everyone calls me a shota, and they keep having Kaito, or any other guy for that matter, do creepy things to me."

"That's better than being compared to a chipmunk," Miku, Gumi sitting on her lap, pointed out.

"It just comes with being a Vocaloid, I guess," Kaito shrugged. "What can you do?"

"Welcome to the world of Vocaloid, Mew-chan," the entire Vocaloid family, suddenly all in one room, said to the girl as she continued mourning her apparent status as a boy.

**Author's Note: Because a couple times now I've seen people on Youtube videos referring to Mew as a boy and I felt bad about it. They all have difficulties, I guess. It's her initiation to the world of Vocaloid. So, just a short kind of venting oneshot, I guess. I love Mew's voice. Seriously. Darn, I hate posting things shorter than 100 words but whatever. I think I got the point across just with this. Well, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
